Lost
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Lord Boxman has lost it all. His home, his job, everything. And to his own robot no less. Now left out on his own during a stormy night, he can only think of how much he has lost because of this whole ordeal. And how he really is, as the other villains say, a "joke villain". Thankfully... there will be a small light to save him from the elements. And his own mind even.


**MILD SPOILERS IF YOU HAVENT WATCHED THE LATEST EPISODES OR LEAKED CLIP! You have been warned my friends.**

 **I saw the latest Ok Ko episodes so, I really wanted to write this. It's weird, I started thinking of this scenario as I was pushing carts in the rain. And... I'd really love it if this could happen in the show~ The feels and evelopment~! XD**

 **Hope you guys like it ok. It'll be a wee bit on the darker side, but, with a good ending...~**

* * *

Nothing.

He really had nothing left. His factory. His robots. His title. His job. Everything. He'd lost everything to that... that traitorous Darrell. That two timing annoying brat of a robot! That robot who thought he could take over everything he worked so hard for! Seriously, if he could get back into the factory he would shut down, discontinue the entire Darrell series for good. He had built Boxmore up from the ground on his own! He had put everything he had into it!

But alas... it was all gone now. Trapped in Darrell's possession. He couldn't get into the factory, or get the other robots to help him. Shannon, Raymond, McKayla, Ernesto or even Jethro. None of them would risk helping him with Darrell currently in charge. Heck he just wanted to scrap all of his no good robots. But again... he couldn't do that without being in the factory. And that would probably never happen again.

It was dark tonight... and stormy. The rain was thundering down, and, Boxman mildly feared he could get struck with lightning if he continued to walk in it. He was soaked to the very core due to this storm... he had been walking in it aimlessly for hours now. Hours... since he had been thrown out of his own home. Boxmore, was his home. He had no where to go, no where to stay... no place would take him in after all he had done to the plaza. Everywhere treated him like a villain, even if many of them didn't see him as a true villain. And that really rubbed more salt into his wounds.

After all he had done... still no one, not even Villains would respect him, or view him in positive light of any kind. He was despised... and not in the way he had hoped.

The larger man began to shiver due to the harsh weather, pulling his coat around him a bit tighter, despite knowing full well it was far too drenched to do any good. He couldn't think clearly... everything in his head was buzzing violently at him. Regret, humiliation, pain, cold, rage, bitterness... sadness. He didn't think he'd ever reached this low before. Never been in such a position. Even at his lowest points he still had Boxmore. His robots, his machines, attacking the plaza... a roof over his head. He didn't even have a home now. No food, no clean clothes, no warm bed or warm shower... all the things he took for granted were gone.

The more his brain reminded him of these things... the lower and worse he felt. This.. was his all time lowest point. He had never been this bad off before. He had nothing. Even the cold winds and rain were beginning to feel numb to him. His hair clung to his face... and he feared the robotic part of his face would either rust over or short circuit completely from all the harsh water exposure. Yet... at the same time, he felt uncaring towards any possible danger. He was too absorbed in the defeat he was facing. The harsh reality he was left with. The rain he was in... the harsh weather... was beginning to go unnoticed.

The other villains had been right about him all along. He was no villain. He was a joke.

Thats all he was. Just a joke villain who builds little toy robots. Toy robots that walked all over him and striped him of everything. He was no villain. He never was... the only thing he was good at was failure. He failed, and failed, and failed... he was always failing. Maybe it was good he was out in this storm... it was a very clear reflection of himself after all. Horrible and cold... and something no body liked or wanted. Someone everyone around town and the plaza was more than happy to strike down today due to his past actions. They seized the opportunity! They seized it, because now that he was striped of everything... he was an easy target to take down. Someone no one hesitated to take down now that he had lost all his power.

And he could easily see now that while he had everything then; food, shelter and a job... he still had nothing too. He had nothing to show for all his efforts. It felt as though he had wasted his life... he lived almost half his life, and he had nothing to show for it...

The cold... was beginning to feel welcoming. Suiting even, for such a situation he was left in...

Great cogs it was cold. The type of bitter cold that never felt warm, no matter how long you were in it. The winds added to the intense chill too. And there was no escape from it for Boxman either. No one would take him in. He'd have to spend the night in this. Maybe even multiple nights if more storms came his way. He'd just have to get used to it for now. Maybe even find some shelter for his head at the least... with all the wires and circuits from where his red eye used to be exposed to the elements, he really did worry something could happen to him in this weather. Like... a shock of sorts. Electricity...

He could feel his whole body starting to get a bit weaker he was tired... he'd been walking all day, and would most likely be walking all night too. The cold was numbing up his joints... he longed to be somewhere warm and safe. He felt so exhausted, he felt as though he could collapse at any given moment. Everything ached... and he could feel the urge to cry it ached so badly. But... he couldn't even cry. He was so exhausted he couldn't even find the will to cry over the hurt... or the utter humiliation, or the sheer true terror of the situation he was currently left in.

A set of headlights fell upon him from behind where he walked. Which was normal since he was on the sidewalk of course. Cars had been passing him all night long. But this time felt different. The car didn't seem to be passing him. It even seemed to be following him. He was trying to ignore it. It _could_ just be some teenager following him in preparation to throw something at him, or laugh at him, or both. Maybe if he simply refused to acknowledge them they would go away. But they never did. In fact... the car was now driving side by side with his walking. Boxman easily seeing that the car was nice, even. Something luxurious and, what seemed to be purple in this lighting. He could also see a logo on the side of the driver door, but he couldn't quite make it out in this current lighting. And then the window rolled down.

"What are you doing out in this rain, Boxman?"

That voice... Boxman could recognize it anywhere. It was the _very_ Professor Venomous himself. Of course... purple car, and a logo on it too. That logo had to be a viper... Venomous' signature logo. He should've guessed that from the start. And the already destroyed man couldn't help but beat himself up even further upon knowing Venomous was here. The man who had tried to help him with his project: Boxman Junior. Surely... the professor already knew. Knew that the plan had failed. Knew that his own robot had overthrown him and took over his factory. He had seen that newspaper Darrell showed him. Great progress, great income, Darrell running the place... Venomous already knew full well why he wasn't out in the rain. He had to. It was all anyone was talking about. And each time he remembered that... it made him want to just disappear. Even with Venomous' help, he still failed miserably... more miserably than he'd ever failed before...

Slowly, he raised his icy fingers and adjusted the collar of his coat, using it to hide himself even more from the professors gaze. Starting to walk once more, as he said without even looking. "Go away, Professor Venomous," His voice harsh, icy even. He had to be... he had no will to try and be friendly tonight. He didn't have the energy... besides. The professor was no longer _his_ client. He was _Darrell's_ client now...

The professor didn't seem to take this for his answer, as no matter how much farther Boxman walked from him, he stayed close beside him. He drove a bit as he walked, so he could still see him. Venomous could easily see how worn and exhausted the shorter male was. The rain had no doubt taken the biggest toll on him. Despite this, he still stood. And still found the will to keep walking. No normal person would be able to keep moving in such a condition... "Boxman, you're exhausted." Venomous stated bluntly, mildly hoping to get some form of reaction form the shorter villain. Still, Boxman seemed to refuse to face him.

"Yeah." Boxman at last snipped at him, head lowering a bit. His hair was so drenched it was covering his eye... "Walking all day will do that to you..."

Venomous was bit at a loss as to what he could possibly say. Normally Lord Boxman was such a chatter box, he could barely get a word in. But now, _he_ was hardly saying a word. And what did come out was cold and icy. Now... now that the professor could speak, he couldn't find the words. Anything he wanted to say would escape him each time he caught his glimpse of the other. He soundly see him completely... he could only see half of him. Half his body, his drenched green hair, and his shaking form. _'He's going to get sick if he stays out here like this...'_ Venomous thought to himself lowly, unsure what to do in this situation...

"... Boxman." He began, his voice a bit more gentle now in hopes it would get the other calm slightly. "Couldn't you at least tell me to go away, to my face?"

Boxman suddenly stopped moving... and Venomous found he had to slam on the breaks to accommodate for the suddenness. A bit shocked he had stopped so abruptly like that. And for a bit, neither of them said a word to each other. The only sound being heard was the harsh rain hitting the sidewalk and the outer exterior of the car. Until at last... Lord Boxman turned to fully face Professor Venomous. And the professor almost immediately felt his stomach lurch to the sight of the shorter villain.

Clearly nothing about him was alright. He was roughed up horribly and drenched to the bone. He was covered in scrapes and bruises, and his left red robotic eye was missing completely, leaving the wires and circuits beneath it exposed to the harsh night elements. He was worn out and exhausted, expression telling tales of his soon to be collapse. He needed rest, and warmth without question. So then why was he still out he in the harsh weather?

"Happy now Venomous?" Lord Boxman snapped dryly, giving a tired, half hearted chuckle. "Get to see what happened for yourself... hah.. I thought someone as smart as yourself would've known this would happen. I failed on epic levels. It's only natural now that I'm paying the price right?"

"Boxman, I didn't kn-"

"Didn't know?" Boxman interrupted, glaring now. His iris dilated into pinpoints, clearly worked up as he started to breathlessly laugh out. "H-Hah! Y-Yeah right! There is no _way_ you couldn't have known! I mean, it's only all over the papers!"

"B-Boxman, wait a minute-!"

"No! Don't try and play games! You know what happened! I lost Boxmore to my STUPID _robot_ DARRELL! I got shot into the sun! I lost my _job,_ my _home_ , my _robots,_ EVERYTHING! I have _nothing_ left Venomous! Even with your help I couldn't do it! I-I-I-!"

Boxman started to cough rather violently, choking in his own words it seemed. Venomous, left in such a daze. This was a side of the small man he had never seen before. A side of him he didn't think he ever _wanted_ to see. Rock bottom... Boxman. He was clearly upset, and while still quite mad... he was also in shambles. The facts before him outweighing everything else. He had nothing left. It was all stolen from him. By his own creation no less. There were no words to explain such a feeling... none that Venomous could think of. "... Boxman, I..." Venomous tried, unsure of what to say. So confused by all this... the usually so strong and confident little worker was in shambles, and he had no idea how to help him.

Boxman... finally caught his breath. Expression back to calm and cold. Icy, as he turned himself away from the professor once more. Hugging himself a bit as he lowly spoke. "... you must've known all along. You must've known that all the other villains were right about me too. I'm just a joke... you would've been better off never getting involved with me. I failed you as well with all this. Unable to win even with your assistance..." Soon. He started to walk again, legs shaking with every step. Clearly on the verge of collapsing.

Venomous only able to stare at him for a few moments really. Mind, taking in all that it had just been given. Lord Boxman... his mental state was the furthest thing from ok. He needed help... not just warmth and shelter, but actual help. His mental state was too low to be alone with right now. Venomous, he... he knew what he needed to do now. No matter the protests Boxman gave, he would make him if he had to. Looking forward, he pressed the gas petal, mildly speeding as he rushed ahead of the drenched villain, swerving mildly _onto_ the sidewalk and stopping _directly_ in front of the other! Causing him to visibly jump to the sudden action the professor committed.

"Wh-are- are you CRAZY?!" Boxman yelped, backing up mildly to what just happened.

Venomous, stepping out of the car at last and walking up in front of the other. Staring down at him, and taking a firm hold of his feathered arm, saying in a calm voice. "Get in the car, Boxman. You're going to be staying with me for a while."

At last, an expression that _wasn't_ bitterness was seen on Boxman's face; surprise, and slight shyness as his cheeks flushed with a soft green shade. Very soft though, due to the bitter cold. But it was enough to show his emotions really. Boxman, at last trying to resist. "N-no-no no- no _way_! There no way- I- I couldn't _possibly_ -!"

"I'm afraid I wasn't asking. I was telling." Venomous interrupted calmly, opening the back driver door for the other. "Get in the car, Boxman. You need to get out of this rain."

Boxman tried to resist with words... but Venomous' gentle pulling eventually managed to get him into the car. Deep down, Venomous knew that despite the protests, Boxman still longed for the warmth of the car, or a house. He wanted to get dry and out of the cold rain for the night. And he was going to do just that. Getting behind the wheel himself, he began to drive them towards his house at a nice and easy pace.

* * *

The drive had been silent the entire way but... In little to no time at all, they had made it to the professors house. And Boxman found himself a bit unsurprised by how nice it looked really. He expected no less form the Professor. Slowly, he got himself out of the car, shuddering to the cold wind and rain hitting him again. Shuddering and hugging himself, as he felt Venomous mildly guiding him to the house by placing his hand on his back. It took Venomous a moment to find his keys, but soon they were inside. The warm air immediately striking the small villain, welcoming it was. Sure it did sting just a bit due to just _how_ long he had been in the cold, but that was very much so to be expected.

Venomous surprised him mildly by removing his soaking wet coat for him, as well his own and holding them by the arm. "I'm going to have Fink wash these." He said calmly, as if knowing Boxman was confused. "I will get you a towel in a moment. I just need to find out if we have anything warm for you to wear. That will fit you..."

Boxman couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed by those comments there, looking to the side and running his hand through his wet hair. He kind of doubted Venomous had _anything_ that would fit him really. They were totally different sizes after all.

"Here."

Boxman barely noticed as the professor had gotten him a towel. Not even noticing he had left to get it. How lost in his head had he been just there...? "U-umm... thank you, professor..." He thanked gently, slowly lifting the towel up to dry off his head first. Being careful with the robotic half of his face, gently drying around the empty socket.

"I'll see what I can do to replace that eye of yours too." Venomous said gently, more so to himself than anything really. Soon, grabbing Boxmans arm and leading him up the stairs to the second story. Down the hallway, and to the second to last door in the hall. Opening it to show, it was a guest room of sorts. But heck, it was nice. It even had a fireplace in the back of it. It felt so warm and toasty in here... Boxman could feel the cold slowly starting to disappear from his still shaking form. Slowly walking a bit more into the room, studying every inch of it really. What he could see that is. His vision was still a bit weird without his other eye...

"Here. Go ahead and get warm. I'll be back up shortly to give you your new clothes."

As Venomous turned to leave the room, he felt himself stopped by something locking its arms around him from behind. Looking to see what it was... he found it was Boxman himself. His arms tightly around him, a tear seen pricked in his squeezed shut eye. He was still shaking... but. He seemed a lot better in this one action. Like,... a great deal of hurt had been lifted off of him. "Thank you... Professor Venomous..." He got out, voice in no more than a whisper really. But Venomous had heard it clearly... the soft, sweet voice he had used just lifting Venomous' mood a great deal. Smiling warmly to it, patting the smaller Villains hair a bit, he softly spoke back.

"You're welcome, Boxman."

* * *

 **Yay cute ending~! Heheh. Please let me know what you guys think, and do be honest. I worked really hard on this~ X3**

 **Do hope you all enjoyed~**


End file.
